ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Great Devourer
"Sensei once told me it's not the size of a ninja in a fight, but the size of the fight in the ninja." - Kai The Day of The Great Devourer is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot As they all prepare for The Great Devourer to rise, Sensei Wu tells the Ninja that they "must do everything in their power to stop The Great Devourer." Nya leaves in her Samurai mech, and a moment later The Great Devourer rises up from the ground, only to bend down and consume Pythor and Sensei Wu. The Ninja are devastated over the loss but are forced to retreat as the giant snake spots them. They all flee to the Destiny's Bounty and take off, The Great Devourer close behind them. As they try to escape, The Great Devourer begins to gain on them, to which Nya tells everyone to throw all of their belongings overboard to increase speed. However, The Great Devourer begins eating the items that were thrown, and Cole realizes that the more it consumes the bigger it gets. Just as the Ninja think they've lost the snake, The Great Devourer strikes the Destiny's Bounty, and they're all forced to abandon ship. Once they retreat to safety, they watch as The Great Devourer eats the Destiny's Bounty, leaving the scene afterwards. Zane says that they must go warn others of the event, though Jay has already given up and proposes the idea of living in one of the Serpentine Tombs to stay safe. Kai gives the team words of encouragement, and even though Jay is barely convinced, Kai proceeds to put his own plan into motion. Meanwhile, the Serpentine all retreat to the Fangpyre Tomb as Fangtom and Skales are arguing. As they're leaving, they spot The Great Devourer close by and quickly rush inside. The Ninja arrive at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, and Jay comes to the conclusion that his parents left. Kai whips out blueprints for the Ultra Sonic Raider. As they discuss its creation, the mailman appears with mail for Ed and Edna, and the Ninja tell him that he should be leaving. The mailman doesn't understand the situation and thinks they're referring to the Take Back Ninjago Rally. While the mailman is talking, The Great Devourer creeps up behind him, and in surprise he hides in a garbage can. The Ninja create the Ultra Sonic Raider using some spare parts from the Junkyard. Kai tells Zane to play the recording of the Sacred Flute, though it misses The Great Devourer. They use a grappling hook to keep the snake still, and manage to use the Sacred Flute successfully. Kai notices The Great Devourer has a tiny weak point on its head, though as Kai is elaborating, The Great Devourer strikes the Ultra Sonic Raider. The snake retreats from the Junkyard and Zane emerges from the attacked portion of the Ultra Sonic Raider, mostly unharmed although the left side of his face gone, revealing the robotic parts underneath. Jay thinks the operation was a complete failure, but Kai quickly points out they now know The Great Devourer has a weak spot on its head. The Ninja realize that the situation has become worse because The Great Devourer is headed towards Ninjago City, not only the location of the rally that everyone is attending but a prime spot for the snake to consume and grow larger. The Great Devourer enters the city through the subway system and scares off everyone in the rally. Ed and Edna try to escape in their car but the engine doesn't start, but before the snake can eat them Jay jumps in the way and strikes it with lightning. The Ninja attempt to deter the monster with their attacks to no avail, only seeming to make it angry. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon enters the tea shop and requests their Traveler's Tea. As he's waiting for the owner to come back with the tea, he sees the Ninja losing their fight against The Great Devourer on television. Back at the fight, Nya and Lloyd attempt to stop The Great Devourer by wedging a street light in its mouth using the Samurai suit but get stuck. Before they can be consumed, the Ninja's Dragons, now merged together as the Ultra Dragon, swoop in and attack the snake. As the Ultra Dragon is about to land, The Great Devourer's tail shoots out of the ground and knocks the Dragon out of the air, incapacitating it. As the Ninja make sure the Ultra Dragon is alright, Lord Garmadon appears behind them, telling them that the only way to defeat it is to give him all four Golden Weapons. Although they're all hesitant, they decide that it seems to be the only way to destroy the Great Devourer and hand over their weapons. Lord Garmadon tells them to keep The Great Devourer in one place, to which the Ninja devise a plan. Kai begins by confronting The Great Devourer, luring it through the street to where Cole is waiting. Cole then lures it to the billboard where Jay is at, and Jay leads it through a construction site to meet Zane. As Jay and Zane escape using an ice slide that Zane created, the Devourer quickly catches up, and right before it could consume them Kai and Cole swoop in on the Ultra Dragon to save them. They rush over to the Devourer's head to see that it bit down on its own tail, and now being too big for its own good is completely stuck. Lord Garmadon stands atop a skyscraper, and in an act of vengeance, jumps down and impales its weakspot with the Golden Weapons. The Great Devourer bursts into a green slime that covers the entire city. As the citizens of Ninjago city cheer in their victory, Skalidor and Fangtom both note that it sounds like The Devourer was destroyed, to which Skales mentions that they will need a new leader. The Ninja notice that Lord Garmadon has disappeared with the Golden Weapons, and Kai states that they'll probably be seeing him again soon. Cole then sees that Sensei Wu is alive after all amongst the slime, and the Ninja excitedly rush over to greet him and celebrate their victory. Trivia *This episode marks the end of Season 1. *Jay makes a reference to the movie "Jurassic Park" by saying the phrase: "Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear." *When Nya responds to Zane with "Never tell me the odds," it is an obvious reference to The Empire Strikes Back. *The pose The Great Devourer is destroyed in, with its tail in its mouth, is a reference to an Ouroboros, meaning "Serpent eating its own tail." Errors *When Skalidor talks at the end of the episode, he has the voice of Acidicus. *During several scenes featuring The Royal Blacksmiths, Lou has the exact appearance of one of his quartet. Gallery File:Ninjas_or_Rangers.png|Ninjas or Power Rangers? 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-18_at_9_13_50_PM.png|The vehicle the Ninja create using the Tornado of Creation.|link=Ultra Sonic Raider 259px-Hqdefault.jpg.png|The team making a plan. GreatDevourer.png|The Great Devourer Jayandzane.jpg|Zane and Jay are nearly eaten by the Great Devourer. Ninjas.png|The five ninja jumping. 185px-Photo_(2).png|Lord Garmadon with the Four Golden Weapons 184px-Screen_shot_2012-03-20_at_8_18_04_AM.png|The four Ninja. Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:TV Show Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjas Category:Serpentine Category:Skeletons